My gift to you
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: Beta Deku always gives Omega Kacchan what he needs, but never taking the one thing he wants the most, until Kacchan gives it to him. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT IN MY LIFE OH DEAR LORD HELP ME I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SIN


SIDE NOTE: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BUT THEY ARE NOT UNDERAGE HERE. This is set after they finished high school!

* * *

He moans as I run my hands over his back. I move my hands between his shoulder blades and gently put pressure on them. He twists inpain.

'Sorry,' I mutter as I move onto another spot.

'I hate this,' he gnarls.

'I know you do.' I continue to move my hands to different spots on his back as he huffs and pants, trying to struggle through the pain of his heat.

Considering our personalities, I never considered our types to end up like this. Kacchan an omega, me a beta. The both of us had always hoped on an alpha-omega relationship. Even though beta-omega relationships aren't that uncommon anymore as they used to be, physically they can't keep up. Omegas have a certain need every single month that a beta like me can't fulfill. It hurts him, and it hurts me to see him like that.

'Deku,' he moans.

I shake my head. 'I can't,' I tell him. 'You know I can't.'

He moans more and turns onto his back. In a sudden movement he grabs both of my arms and pulls me on top of his barren chest, holding me tightly to him as I feel his sped up hot breaths against the top of my head.

'Kacchan,' I complain and try to struggle free.

'Please,' he whines. It sounds strange, nothing like his usual low voice. It makes him seem so innocent and vulnerable. I sigh deeply.

'You know I don't like to do that…'

He presses his face against the top of my head. I sigh deeply.

'You gotta let me go if you want that.'

His grip on me loosens and I roll off of his chest onto the floor. I walk over to the dresser on the far end of the room and open the bottom most drawer. It is lined with cases with different sizes of toys in them.

'Which one?' I shout back at him.

'Don't care.'

I pick one of them and take it out of the case. I turn back to Kacchan where he is already lying with his legs spread wide and his underwear taken off.

I climb onto the bed between his legs, not wasting any more time and gently sliding the thing into his ass. When it's in place he immediately moans and I can see the look of pleasure on his face. I push it a bit further, testing his limits, as his face contorts.

I move it backwards and forwards again as he moans more. I look up and see the sweat running down his face as I continue the movements with my hands as the look of pleasure and relief on his face grows, only wishing to ever reach such a feeling of pleasure myself. But as a beta, I can't.

I don't have such urges as alphas or omegas have, plus I never felt the need to actually experience such pleasure, thus I never asked for it. The steady movements continue until Kacchan tells me to stop. I slowly pull it out as he rolls over and his breathing is steadying.

I take the toy to the bathroom to cleanse it and then put it back in its case to await its usage next month again. I look back at Kacchan who is slowly picking himself up again. I walk over to him and crash right on top of him which pushes him back onto the bed.

'The hell, Deku,' he snaps, the traces of his softer voice still lingering.

I roll over and hold him tightly to me as I dig my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me too as his body is finally cooling down.

'You're such a nerd.'

'Your nerd, though.'

He pulls me closer to him. 'Yeah, my nerd.'

* * *

I'm woken up by someone pulling on my shirt. I open my eyes as it slides over my head, temporarily blinding me.

'Kacchan?' I ask sleepily. He tosses my shirt away as I feel the weight of his body on my hips where he's sitting. 'Kacchan, what are you doing,' I say as I'm trying to get up but he pushes me back down.

'I see how you always look at me,' he says in a soft tone of voice. I'm still too hazy to understand what he's talking about when he leans forwards and starts kissing me. I can feel his hot breath inside my own mouth as his tongue slides in and starts playing with mine. My face is starting to feel hot when he pulls away to breathe and I'm the one left panting.

'Kacchan..,' I manage to say as he presses his lips against mine again. I reach out and place my arms around his neck to pull him closer, digging my hands in his hair, when suddenly I try to jolt upright as he slides his hands into my underwear.

I immediately let go of his hair and try to grab his hand to pull it away from my crotch when he uses his other hand to push me back down, his lips still locked on mine.

'I see how you always look at me, Deku,' he murmurs against my lips.

'How?' I murmur back.

'You envy the pleasure I have. I wanted to return the favor.'

'I don't underst…' I try to say as he suddenly grabs hold of my private parts, sending shivers through my entire body.

'Kacchan, stop, you don't have to,' I say as his hands move up and down, moving the sensitive parts that trigger the jolts that are moving down my body. Without being able to suppress it, I moan. Loud. I hear Kacchan snickering. I try to reach out, for him to stop. These feelings aren't meant for someone like me. There is no advantage of doing this except for my own desires. I don't need it, not even sure if I want it. I clutch at the arm he's using to hold me down.

'Stop, please,' I huff. He shakes his head.

'You always give. You give me what I need to when I need it. You give your everything for _me_. You never take. So now _I'm_ giving this to _you_.' His movements start to become faster and the pleasure I'm overwhelmed with paralyzes me. I let go of his arm and whip my head back as I groan. The pressure from my chest moves away and I feel him tugging on the hem of my underwear, pulling it down, revealing my erect penis and making me feel vulnerable. I look at the ceiling as something wet envelops my penis. I look down and only see Kacchan's blond hair bobbing up and down as I feel the tension in my loins building up.

I grab his hair again, gently this time, as I try to push him away before I cum on him. At that he gently sinks his teeth into my penis, which makes me reluctantly grab tight and pull on his hair.

I can see his face contort in pain, immediately regretting it, but he doesn't let go, he just continues going.

'K-Kacchan, s-stop. I'm gonna..' I stutter as I gasp for breath. At that his tongue glides along my foreskin, stimulating me even more and making me feel like I'm going to burst. I moan loudly as I cum inside his mouth.

He finally pulls back, his mouth full of my semen, and I feel extremely embarrassed.

I lie there, practically naked, the cold sweat rolling down my face as he swallows, sending a shiver down my spine. He grins as I pant to catch my breath. As I still lie there he crawls up to me, laying himself down on my chest.

'You're right.'

I look down at him.

'It's very envying to see someone else experience such pleasure.'

'Hahaha,' I laugh as I put my head back on the pillow.

I wrap my arms around him, once again playing the role of the higher ranked beta. It's weird to feel like a different type, even though it's just for a moment. For that moment I felt like an omega, and Kacchan felt like an alpha to me. The way things were supposed to go.

'Hey Kacchan.' I feel his head shift on my chest to look up at me. 'I think I'll take some more sometime.' At that he nips at one of my nipples which makes me yelp and I roll over as I hold him tightly inside my arms.

'Not for at least another month,' he growls against my chest. I chuckle.

I can wait that long.


End file.
